Lorraine's Return
by SweetiesNCupcakes
Summary: Lorraine is thinking about going back to her old job in Waterloo Road. How will she react when ex-girlfriend Nikki returns from Berlin with a new partner?
1. Chapter 1

Lorraine parked her expensive car into the car park of Waterloo Road while a few students gasped and waved.

"It's you Miss Donnegon!" said a sixth form student "Are you back for good? Are you going to fund our school again?"

"Maybe" replied Lorraine "I'm just seeing how this place is going. I might consider coming back for good though. This place is going down the dumps from what I've heard!"

"Nah not really" replied the student "This place is alright, but not as good as it was before you funded it. The council are always making cuts and stuff. There was this drunk head teacher too!"

"Well good job I'm here" said Lorraine "See you later!"

* * *

It had been quite a while since Lorraine had stepped into the staffroom. She wasn't surprised at how many new faces there were. She could on recognise a few people such as Christine, Audrey, Maggie and her sister Sonya.

"Hi sis!" spoke Sonya "Good to see you again. It would be good having you as boss again wouldn't it folks?"

"Your funding the school again?" asked Christine "That would be quite good as we wouldn't have to cut back on so much stuff"

"Your still in charge aren't you?" asked Lorraine "Or are you that drunk head teacher?"

"Yes unfortunately I _was _the drunk head teacher" Christine sighed "But I'm back to normal teaching now. There's a new head teacher now. His name's Vaughan Fitzgerald"

"I see" Lorraine replied as she took a seat opposite Sue "I'll hang around in here for the first period, then I'll explore this place again later"

* * *

Lorraine was left in the staff room with science teacher Sue and also her sister Sonya who was too bust chatting with PE teacher Hector to ever take notice of Lorraine.

Sue looked up from her magazine and stared at Lorraine. "Who are _you_?" asked the ginger science teacher out of curiosity.

"Lorraine Donnegon" answered Lorraine "I used to be the school benefactress. I'm the one who set up this school. And before you ask, yes I am Sonya's sister"

"I see" replied Sue as she was about to start reading her magazine again "Wait what are you ever doing here?"

"I'm just seeing how this place is doing" Lorraine responded "No big deal. Have you seen Nikki Boston around lately?"

Sue looked back at Lorraine. "She doesn't work here anymore" Sue told Lorraine "Stupid cow went with my sister to Berlin. But their happy now so I can't complain"

Lorraine was shocked to hear that Nikki had a new partner, but tried to remain normal. "So I take it you and Nikki didn't get along well?"

"We did but then she cheated on my sister for that idiot man over there" Sue spoke as she eyed Hector "But now their both all happy clappy together again in Berlin"

"I guess it was just a mistake" Lorraine said while trying not to look even more surprised "I mean he quite good-looking and all"

Sue rolled her eyes. "Whatever, that idiot took my phone off me and when I went to grab it back he full on snogged me! I could have had him done for sexual harassment if I wanted too"

"Well I would never go for somebody like him anyway" Lorraine admitted "Since he's a man and all"

"So your a lesbian too. I'm loosing count these days" Sue responded "Let me guess, you fancied Nikki or something?"

Lorraine wasn't sure about spilling her whole private life to a person she had just met, but she did so anyway. "We were together for a little while"

"I see" nodded Sue "Did she cheat on you too then?"

"I split us up because of work" Lorraine explained "That is all"

"Don't get too used to not having Nikki around" Sue was ready to spill the beans "I know I said Nikki and my sister Vix were happy in Berlin but my sister's business is doing bad there and she's coming back to Scotland soon. Don't know if Nikki's coming here though"

"Oh really" Lorraine was trying not to look as happy as she was "Well anyway, this period is nearly over. I'm going to start looking around this place"

"_Why?_" the NQT asked "Why would you come back to see this dump again?"

"This isn't definite, but I'm thinking about becoming the school benefactress again" Lorraine announced.

Sue wasn't happy about Lorraine had just announced, being the teacher she was. She didn't want anyone but her _daddy _owning the school. "That would be stupid Lorraine, the council have got everything in control. A great head and everything. We don't need you"

"What?" Lorraine was confused "You just called this place a dump. It's me isn't it? You don't like me do you?"

Hector had caught sight of what looked like a soon-to-be catfight. "You must be Lorraine, your sister's told me all about you" he spoke "I've got all morning free so you can come around with me"

"Ok then" said Lorraine as she stood up.

"Those _idiots_" Sue mumbled under her breath as she watched Hector and Lorraine leave the staff room.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter and I'm glad your enjoying the story so far x_

* * *

After spending most of the morning touring the school, Hector and Lorraine decided to head back to the staff room for a break. Lorraine was glad not to see Sue as her eyes scanned the staff room.

"Thank god that ginger muppet isn't here" Lorraine was relieved "Well anyway this place could defiantly do with my funding. Now that I'm here longer, don't be getting any ideas Hector. Your not my type"

"Oh well" laughed Hector "I've got my eyes on somebody else here. Don't you worry about me setting my eyes on you"

"And who would that be?" Lorraine asked Hector "Not that awful ginger teacher"

"Her name is Sue" Hector corrected Lorraine "And she's not that awful at all. She's a pretty decent science teacher from what I've heard"

"Yeah _right_" spoke Lorraine "Anyway I'm going to see Vaughan after Lunch, I'm going to tell him about wanting to be school benefactress again. I'm sure he'll jump at the chance"

"Sounds good" agreed Hector as he stood up "I've got some lesson planning to do, catch you later"

* * *

Lorraine had just realized that her most recent enemy had just sat right opposite her in the staff room.

"Your not taking over this school" Sue told Lorraine "No way is that happening. Just piss off like you did before"

"Why should I?" Lorraine defended herself "Why should I listen to a little NQT who hasn't even been in the job for a year yet? I'm the one who opened this school in the first place"

"Because this little NQT's daddy is the LA head" George decided to tell Lorraine "And I'm sure can get away with _anything_ if he owns the school"

"Suddenly this all makes sense" Lorraine spoke "So Sue, your only don't want me to take over because your dad owns the school? If so, he doesn't have a say in if I want to take over _my_ school again. If you don't listen now, I'll fire you as soon as I take over"

Suddenly Sue looked like she was going to burst out in tears "Just shut up you stupid cow!" Sue whined. She stood up and slammed the door behind her.

"Talk about a whiny child" George mumbled "It would be good for her to realise that _daddy_ isn't always giving her all she wants"

* * *

Lorraine decided to go to Sue's classroom to apologize and talk things through with her. She was in shock to see the science teacher in tears.

"I'm sorry Sue. Ok?" Lorraine quickly apologized "It's just this is what I want to do and I don't want people like you ruining it. Just stop crying please, it's no big deal"

"Don't fire me please" Sue begged "I'm a rubbish teacher Lorraine, I'm not lying. Well I _was _a rubbish teacher here but now it's alright. If I start teaching in another school I'll have to go through hell again. Please don't fire me"

"Calm down. I'm not going to actually fire you if you actually let me take over this school in peace and not ruin anything" Lorraine told Sue.

"I just make mistakes sometimes" Sue admitted "But even when I do, I know my dad is going to cover for me. It's not going to be like that if you take over. I'm really scared"

"Well if anything does go wrong I'll cover for you, don't you worry" said Lorraine "Your going to be fine here, I'll be here for you ok?"

Sue had finally stopped crying. "Really?" Sue said as wiped away her remaining tears "I appreciate it Lorraine, I was acting like a brat earlier. I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry" Lorraine told Sue "I understand how you must felt. And I think somebody else here wouldn't dare to see you leave"

"Who?" asked the science teacher.

"Hector" Lorraine said "He sort of admitted that he fancies you, he knows a lot about you. And he always defends you"

"I don't give a monkeys about that idiot" Sue replied "He's so desperate. I'm already married to Simon Lowsley, he's the deputy head here"

"Well you learn something new every day" said Lorraine.

"We'll we've both learnt a lot today" Sue laughed "Oh and my sister's coming back this week with Nikki. Don't get too excited because I'm Nikki won't set her foot back in this muck hole"

"That's what you think" said Lorraine "And I'm sure she'll be bound to come running back after I've turned this place around. There is still a place left for head of English here"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue this fanfic or not :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki had just arrived in the car park of Waterloo Road. It had been a week since her and Vix had returned from Berlin and Nikki decided that she might as well return to her hold job as head of English, however Nikki did not know that Lorraine was back at Waterloo Road as the school benefactress.

"Cya later babe" Vix said while kissing Nikki on the cheek "And don't let anyone get you. Not Hector, not that stupid Gabriella and not Sue either"

"Don't worry" replied Nikki "I wont go anywhere near that Hector, I promise and I won't let Gabriella ruin my career again"

"Don't forget Sue" Vix reminded Nikki "I know she didn't want you to come to her house when I visited her a few days ago, but you two should try to make up"

"I will try" Nikki spoke "Won't sure Sue will though. Does she even know I got the job back here?"

"No" laughed Vix "She doesn't ever know your coming back to Waterloo Road!"

* * *

Nikki took a deep breath as she walked into the staff room to see some surprised faces.

"Nikki" beamed Christine "Didn't you were coming back, it's great to see you again"

"Same here" replied Nikki as she took a seat next to Sue.

Sue was less than impressed to see Nikki back. "Why are you even here?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to come back" Nikki told Sue "And please can we just make up now? Me and Vix are fine together now and it's likely we'll get engaged again sooner or later which means we'll be family whether you like it or not. Lets just leave to past behind shall we?"

Sue actually looked like she was about consider what Nikki had just said, but then she didn't. "No Nikki I'm not even going to talk to you" Sue said "Just go away, it's your fault that Hector kissed me"

Nikki was surprised. "Hector kissed _you_?" said Nikki.

"Yes he did believe it or not. All thanks to you he thinks he can get any woman he wants. Well he can't!" Sue moaned.

"Please Sure just stop it. I'm sorry just please can we make up" Nikki was trying to convince Sue "Please there's no point of us getting at each other all the time"

"Fine" Sue mumbled. Nikki was relived.

Suddenly, Nikki saw a familiar face walk through the door. It was Lorraine Donnegon.

* * *

Nikki was shocked, she couldn't believe Lorraine was back.

"Oh hi there Nikki" Lorraine said as she casually sat opposite Nikki and Sue "Missed me didn't you?"

Nikki sat there in silence; she didn't know what to say.

"Lorraine's back as school benefactress!" Sue squealed "It's amazing isn't it?! The school has so many new opportunities right now"

"Um well I guess..." Nikki said awkwardly.

"What's wrong Nik?" Lorraine asked "Are you disappointed to see me back? I'm happy to see you"

"Well I don't know if most people like seeing their ex again after long period of time!" Sue laughed.

"You know?!" Nikki was shocked "How did you know?!"

"Well cause Lorraine told me" Sue answered "Calm down Nikki, it's a new start remember?"

"Shut up Sue" Nikki was annoyed "You set me up for this didn't you? Nobody warned me that Lorraine was back"

"Well Lorraine is back and back for good" Lorraine said proudly "And Sue didn't set you up, in fact she didn't know you were coming today"

"Screw you both" Nikki walked off to her first class.

* * *

Nikki didn't have such a bad time with her class, in fact most of her students were glad to see her back, even Gabriella Wark. Nikki headed to the staff room for a well deserved break.

"Oh Nikki it's you!" beamed Hector as Nikki sat down "What a great surprise!"

"Whatever Hector" said Nikki "It's good seeing you again, but please don't between me and Vix again"

"Honestly, I won't" Hector told the truth "Especially now I've got my eye on a certain somebody else"

"Sue" laughed Nikki "Have fun trying"

"I'll win her round" Hector told Nikki "You watch"

"That's never gonna happen Hector" said Nikki.

"Whatever" replied Hector "Anyway got stuff to do, see you later!"

* * *

After Hector had went, Sue walked into the staff room with her new companion; Lorraine. Both sat woman opposite Nikki.

"So what's she like?" Lorraine started a conversation with Nikki "This Vix woman?"

"Is this appropriate?" Nikki asked Lorraine "If you want to know so much, ask your new best friend Sue. Vix is her sister after all"

"Don't be such a spoilt sport Nikki" giggled Sue "She wants to hear it from your point of view"

"Well she's an amazing woman who I can love and trust" Nikki told Lorraine "We're probably going to get engaged again soon. Is that enough for you Lorraine?"

"Aww is that all you going to say Nikki?" Sue said.

"Yes that's all you two deserve to hear" Nikki admitted "Now butt out"

"Well your the one who wanted us to get along, stupid cow" moaned Sue "Come on Lorraine, let's go"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I will defiantly continue this fic. What do you think will happen next?_


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of the day Vix was waiting in the school car park Nikki. Lorraine and Sue has just came out of the building.

"There she is" Sue pointed at Vix "That's my sister aka Nikki's girlfriend"

"I can see the attraction" laughed Lorraine as the pair walked up to Vix.

"Sis this Lorraine" Sue told her older sister.

"Yes, I'm the new school benefactress" Lorraine explained.

"Not sure my dad is happy about that!" joked Vix "Anyway it's a good thing as he doesn't have to spend anything on this school anymore since your funding it"

"But it's better than ever!" said Sue as she saw Simon waiting for her by their car "Twinkle is waiting for me guys. see you later!"

"Bye" said both woman as Simon and Sue drove off.

"So do you know when Nikki's coming?" Vix asked Lorraine.

"No not really" said Lorraine "Let's hope she's not screwing Hector again"

"Erm I think not" Vix said awkwardly as she had a small feeling it could be true.

"Just joking" said Lorraine "Hector fancies your sister now, it's no joke. They even kissed at the end of last term"

"They did what?!" said Vix who was shocked.

"Well it was more of a Hector kissing Sue thing" Lorraine explained "Sue didn't like it"

"Well that's a good thing" Vix smiled "I wouldn't want my sister to make the same mistake Nikki did"

"I just remembered" Lorraine spoke "Nikki had some last minute marking to do, that's why she may be late. Anyway she'll be here in a few minutes. I'll keep you in company"

"Thanks Lorraine" said Vix "Can I have your phone number, so we can keep in touch?"

"My phone number?" Lorraine was surprised "Sure, of course" The two woman exchanged phone numbers. They both saw Nikki coming out of the building.

"Sorry I'm late" Nikki apologised "Marking is a pain"

"I'm glad I don't have to do it!" Lorraine said "Anyway, bye guys"

* * *

The next day, during lunch, most of the staff were sitting in the staff room. Vix came into the staff room to see her fellow friends and family and Waterloo Road.

"Oh hi Vix!" beamed Sue "Why are you here today then? It's not to see Nikki is it?"

"Give Nikki a break Sue!" said Vix "Anywhere where is Nikki?"

"On lunchtime detention duty" laughed Sue "She damn well deserved it!"

"She volunteered to do it" Lorraine pointed out "Look Sue I need to do something"

"What do you mean?" Sue asked.

"It's times like this that I wonder why I don't have my own office here" moaned Lorraine "Hopefully pastoral care will be free"

"Yeah it is" said Simon "You can use it now if you want"

"Vix I need to talk to you" said Lorraine "Can you come with me please?"

"Me?" Vix was unsure what the blonde woman would want to say to her "Sure"

"Can I come too Lorraine?" Sue asked.

"No" said Lorraine "Sorry Sue but it's something I just want to talk to Vix about"

"Ok fine" Sue said.

* * *

Both Lorraine and Vix were in the pastoral care room.

"Well what I wanted to talk to you about Vix was a possible job here" Lorraine explained to the woman.

"Me?" Vix was surprised "Job? I don't think it will work out"

"Look Sue told me about your business going a bit bust" Lorraine spoke "And I think I job here will do you good, it's good pay don't you worry. Especially when I'm a millionaire"

"But what exactly would I do?" Vix asked "I don't have any teaching qualifications"

"Well since this place is independent, you won't need any" said Lorraine "I decide what goes on here. If your good enough then you'll stay"

"Well I appreciate it" Vix admitted "But what should I teach?"

"What can you teach is the question" Lorraine replied.

"I was very good at art" Vix explained "I got A*'s when I did it at GCSE and A-level. I even got a degree in it even though I didn't use it much"

"You got a degree in it?" Lorraine was more relieved "Well that makes you good enough. Just ask Nikki or Sue for teaching tips if your stuck and I'll tell you all the teaching material later. I'll sit in your first few classes so there's nothing to worry about"

"Thanks you so much" Vix was glad as she didn't have to worry about the business anymore "I'm looking forward to teaching"

"My pleasure" Lorraine said proudly as she gave the other woman a hug.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Romance is yet to come. And I don't actually know if you can have a degree in art but who cares._


	5. Chapter 5

It had been over a week since Vix had started teaching at Waterloo Road. Everything was going fine and Vix didn't need Lorraine to sit in her classes anymore. It was another day and the staff were in the staff room as usual.

"Lorraine you are so amazing" Sue beamed "If it wasn't for you, my sister wouldn't have a job. She loves this job more than her other one!"

"Ok calm down Sue I can speak for myself" Vix said "But yeah Lorraine, thank you very much"

"No problem" said Lorraine "It's a gift having you here"

"Vix can I speak to you in private?" Nikki asked Vix.

"Sure" Vix wondered what was up.

* * *

Both Nikki and Vix were in Nikki's empty classroom.

"Look Vix I'm not trying to accuse you of anything" Nikki said "But you and Lorraine are too close and it's just..."

"Making you feel uncomfortable?" Vix guessed "Look I'm sorry. She's just helped me a lot and she's a good friend, but no way am I attracted to her. You are all I need"

"Phew" said Nikki "Well I was just worrying that you were going to cheat on me for Lorraine"

"No I wouldn't" laughed Vix "But I know somebody who actually would"

"Do you?" asked Nikki "I certainly don't"

"Sue!" giggled Vix "You must be blind as well as stupid not to notice it"

"But she's straight" Nikki was confused "She can't be"

"Well some people go through changes" Vix pointed out "Just like you did when you were younger"

"True, but Lorraine and Sue..." Nikki was trying hard not laugh.

"Pretty weird item right?" Vix spoke.

"Their not even an item Vix" said Nikki "And Sue's with Simon. Like don't encourage her to run off because Simon really cares about her"

"Your right Nikki " Vix agreed "I was just being silly. Even if they were attracted a little, they would never be together"

* * *

It was the third period of the day and Nikki had a free period. She was sitting in her classroom marking books until Lorraine came in and sat by her.

"Lorraine?" Nikki wondered why Lorraine had came "What is it?"

Lorraine took a deep breath and began to explain "I still really care about you. I just can't stand it here seeing you and not being with you"

"You know I'm with Vix right" Nikki replied "She's one of your good friends and she's happy with me"

"But the question is... Are you happy with her?" Lorraine asked her ex.

"Of course I am Lorraine!" Nikki was getting slightly annoyed "I made a stupid mistake once and I won't make it again. I absolutely love Vix and I won't ever loose her again"

"But do you know how I feel?" Lorraine began to raise her voice "I'm lonely, lonely and lonely. Nobody likes me. I might be a millionaire but I have nobody"

"Well do you know how _I_ feel?" Nikki responded "Your always flirting with me, flirting with Vix, it's just getting stupid. Your even flirting with other married people like Sue"

"I just can't help it" tears began to from Lorraine's eyes for the first time in ages "I'm a fail at life"

"Don't say that Lo, your not" Nikki said calmly.

Lorraine not realising what she was doing, got closer to Nikki and started to kiss her on the lips. Nikki who knew this was wrong, pushed Lorraine off straight away.

"Sorry Lo, I'm really sorry" Nikki said quietly "But I can't do this, it's wrong and both of us know it"

Lorraine didn't know what do, so she ended up running to her brand-new office in tears.

* * *

Sue knocked on Lorraine's office and had no response. She knocked again and once again had no response. She decided to open the door herself and found Lorraine sitting by her desk and crying.

"Lorraine?" What is it?" Sue asked while she sat by the school benefactress and put her arm around her shoulder "I just came here because Hector is trying to get me so much. He's really getting on my nerves now"

"At least people want you" Lorraine sobbed "Nobody wants me, nobody at all. I hate being alone"

"I know how you feel" Sue said "But how did you just end up in tears now"

"I told Nikki" Lorraine explained "She didn't give a damn. But then again nobody ever does"

"I do" Sue said honestly "I really do"

"What do you mean?" Lorraine asked.

"Your the only person at work I've ever gotten along with apart from Simon" Sue explained "The only people I've gotten along with are in my family. But your the first person who isn't. Your my only friend Lorraine"

"That means something honestly" sniffed Lorraine "But I'm still always alone and I don't even get on with my family apart from Sonya"

"Don't even cry Lorraine" said Sue "_Please_"

"You do care about me right?" Lorraine asked after she'd stopped crying.

"Yeah course I do Lo" spoke Sue. She saw Lorraine looking straight into her eyes "What?"

Suddenly, Lorraine put both of her hands on Sue's arms and slowly came towards her until both woman ended up in a long kiss...


	6. Chapter 6

After a few seconds of kissing, Sue pulled away. "Lorraine" she said "I really wasn't expecting you to do _that_"

"Didn't you?" asked Lorraine even though she knew the answer.

"Erm well I've never kissed a woman before so it's just..." Sue said awkwardly.

"Just what?" asked Lorraine.

"Nothing" Sue said quickly "I have a class to go to"

Before Lorraine could say anything else, Sue was already out of her office.

* * *

Sue had the joy of teaching a science revision class with a couple of students from random year groups who needed to take extra science. This was the first class.

"Right everyone" began Sue "You lot need to pass your exams so these classes will really help. Don't even _try _to mess about because these classes are very important"

"Why are you even telling us not to mess about when your the one who's cheating on Mr Lowsley?" Shaznay asked the science teacher.

"What on _earth_ are talking about?" Sue was confused.

"Mr Reid told us" laughed Lisa "He said you and him spent the whole weekend together. He says you slept together too"

"Mr Reid would never say something which is so inappropriate and untrue!" Sue told the class.

"But miss... he really did say that" Lenny told the truth.

"Just get on with your work" Sue told everyone.

"How are we meant to get on with our work when you ain't taught us anything yet?" Shaznay moaned.

"You really do go out with Mr Reid enit?" Darren laughed.

Sue put science worksheets on each table. "Well you can all do these sheets" the hopeless teacher told everyone.

"How are we meant to do these when you haven't taught us about what's on the sheet?" Lisa moaned.

"You can use your books to find out the information" said Sue "Since you can't even treat your own teacher with respect"

"Shut up you cheating slag" shouted Shaznay "You cant get paid if you don't teach us, we'll grass on ya!"

"You can _try_ Shaznay" Sue started to defend herself "But don't cry when I'm laughing back at your face?"

"What do you mean?" Shaznay asked.

"The truth is I'm not going to get fired. No matter how hard you try!" Sue laughed "Because I've got my place in society and you kids are a bunch of council estate chavs""

"Oh my god!" shouted Darren "Did you lot just hear what she just said? We could have you done for that!"

"Ha!" said Sue "You think anyone's going to believe you?!"

"Yes they are, especially now that I just recorded your every bad word, even you calling us council estate chavs!" Lisa laughed as she played back the recording.

"Well I don't even care!" Sue responded "Because Miss Donnegon will never let me get fired, ever!"

The class all started laughing at Sue. Sue suddenly realized how stupid she looked and ran outside the class in tears...

* * *

Sue knew she was in deep trouble. She knew that Lorraine herself couldn't let her stay if she heard the recording of Sue. Even Nikki Vix and Simon would probably hate her too. Sue decided she could try an hide.

_"But where on earth could I hide here?" _Sue thought to herself. She didn't know if there could be anyone to talk to. Sue looked everyone for somewhere to spend her say and she ended up in the costume room.

* * *

A few hours later a few of the staff had realized that Sue was gone and they started to look for her.

"Where on earth could she be?" Simon was very worried "I hope she hasn't done something stupid"

"She might of been upset or something" said Vix "But she won't pick up the phone"

"What's wrong?" Lorraine asked Vix and Simon.

"We can't find Sue" Simon told her "She just went out her class this morning... I have a feeling the kids were teasing her again"

"No they probably were not" Lorraine said "It was all my fault"

"How exactly was it you fault?" Vix asked.

"Nothing I just-" Lorraine got interrupted by Vaughan.

"I know exactly what's happened" said Vaughan "Lisa and Shaznay showed me a recording of Sue talking the her class earlier. She was calling them council estate chavs and other stuff. Sue even said that she didn't care about what she said to the pupils because Lorraine would never get her fired"

"But Sue would never say things like that!" Vix protested "Or she could... but never to the kids faces!"

"Yeah, Vix is right" Lorraine agreed "Sue can be a bit _you know _at times but she wouldn't call her students names like that"

"I'm not trying to get my own wife in trouble but Sue has said something to another pupil before" Simon admitted "And after she ended running out the class and hiding in a science cupboard"

"But she wouldn't call them council estate chavs, would she?" said Lorraine.

"I have proof on my laptop now" said Vaughan "Come to my office and hear"

* * *

After the three adults had heard to voice recording, they were all in shock.

"I can't believe she would be so horrible to the kids" said Vix "She's my little sister and I wouldn't expect her to be such a _bully_"

"Now Vix, I wouldn't use that specific word to describe her" Simon defended Sue.

"She's a user that's what she is!" Lorraine bursted out "She's only pretending to be my friend so she can keep the job, that _cow_"

"Ok just calm down Lorraine" said Simon "Sue would never do that"

"But she just did" Vix pointed out.

"Well you lot can go on saying bad things about Sue" Simon said "But I won't. She went through so much pain when she first came here. All of us have it easy, the kids respect us, they hardly respect her!"

Hector walked into the room. "I've found Sue" he announced "In the costume room"

"Really?" asked Simon.

"Yeah and she doesn't look to happy" Hector said.

"I'll go to her" said Lorraine "You stay here Simon"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Simon asked.

"I'll be nice and calm to her" lied Lorraine "I won't say a bad word to her don't you worry..."


	7. Chapter 7

"I know what your playing at Sue!" said Lorraine as she went into the costume room "You won't get away with it!"

"Look Lo, I'm sorry" whined Sue "The kids were horrible to me!"

"Oh really? More like _you_ were horrible to _them_!" Lorraine was angry "Calling them council estate chavs"

"That's exactly what they are, the lot of them!" Sue argued back.

"Yeah and that's _exactly_ what I was!" said Lorraine "Without Waterloo Road, I still would be one!"

"I didn't mean it like that" Sue defended herself.

"Look at me Sue, I'm a millionaire who's ran lots of successful businesses and now I'm funding this school so the 'council estate chavs' as you call them, get a decent education and could even become as successful as me" Lorraine spoke "Sue, you grew up in a privileged family, a nice big house and you got educated at a private school. Now look at yourself, your just a rubbish science teacher who can't even control a class, your worth nothing!"

"I'm really sorry Lorraine, please don't fire me" begged Sue.

"Your already fired" said Lorraine "Your a rubbish enough teacher as it is, I don't need anymore users like you!"

"I wasn't even using you Lorraine" Sue moaned "Just calm down"

"I won't" Lorraine simply said "Just get out of my school"

Sue decided to stand up for herself more "Look at yourself Lorraine! Your great at spotting other people's flaws aren't you? Like you said earlier, nobody even likes you! Not me, not Nikki, not Vix and not even your flaming mother and she's alive!"

Lorraine stood there speechless, what Sue had said was true. She tried hard to keep her tears in her eyes.

"I don't care if you fire me Lorraine" Sue continued "Because I have better things to do to then work in a crappy state school with chavy kids. Have a happy life all by your own you piece of muck"

* * *

Sue had entered the staff room. Simon walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Sue your ok! I was worried" he said.

"Well of course I'm flaming ok!" Sue told everyone "That cow had decided to fire me!"

"Well Sue she can't keep you as staff here after what you had said" Vix spoke.

"On her side aren't you?" Sue moaned "The lot of you are rubbish, I thought you were my family"

"Well your the one who thinks your all it Sue!" Vix admitted "Just our dad is the head of education doesn't mean your anything"

"_Vix_" hissed Simon "You can't say anything like that to your own flesh and blood!"

"Oh I flaming can" said Vix "Especially when she treats Lorraine so bad!"

"What is it with you and Lorraine?" asked Sue "Do you fancy her or something?!"

Vix stood there in silence, then began to speak "Well does it matter if I do?"

"Yes it does considering that your girlfriend is sitting right behind you!" laughed Sue "Or should I say your _ex_?"

Vix turned around to Nikki "Just don't listen to Sue"

"It's true though isn't it?" asked Nikki "You like that Lorraine don't you?"

Vix slowly nodded.

"I knew it!" shouted Nikki "You've been acting so weird since you started working here! I don't think it's right for us to be together!"

Simon stepped into the argument "That's a bit extreme isn't it?"

"No it isn't" Vix said "I'm getting out of here, taking all my stuff out of the flat and moving into dads"

"Oh come on Vix..." said Simon.

"I don't want to stay here anymore" Vix grabbed her handbag and stomped out.

* * *

Nikki was sitting in the staffroom with her head dug into her hands and Simon was trying to comfort her.

"I'm alright Simon" Nikki spoke "I'm use to this kind of thing. Anyway, I wasn't feeling it with Vix anyway"

"Well bad jobs a good one" laughed Sue "Especially when your never going to be part of my family anymore, thank god for that!"

"Sue" Simon warned his wife "That's no way to treat your colleague"

"Well she's not my colleague anymore" Sue pointed out "I'm fired now, remember?"

"Nothing to be proud of Sue" Simon said "No school will take you on now"

"Dad will have it covered" Sue spoke "He will make sure that not one bad mark will be left on my name. Oh and I saw this vacancy for a science teacher at Berrington Girls High, it's a day and boarding private school so I'll have no trouble with the pupils there"

"Sue you might think it's easy which is true" Simon explained "But it's also going to be boring, the kids are going to be perfectly behaved and you'll be doing to same thing over and over"

"And I don't even care" said Sue "How can I possibly stay here?"


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later things were going on as normal in the Waterloo Road staff room.

"It's so unlikely for Vix to not come into work for this long?" Simon told Nikki "I wonder if she's ever going to come back"

"Probably not, it's been about 9 months!" Nikki muttered "Don't think she wants to see my face again"

"Do you want me to have a word with her?" Simon asked Nikki.

"No thanks" answered Nikki "Me and Vix just had too many problems and we'd both be better without each other"

"Ok if that's the way you want it" replied Simon.

"So how have the past few months been for Sue at that new school she was going to work at?" Nikki asked.

"Actually" said Simon "She never got the job, I know it's been months since we had the news so I'm sorry for not telling you"

"So what is she doing then?" Nikki asked Simon.

"Oh she applied for a few private schools and grammar schools but she still never got any of the jobs" Simon explained "But is doesn't really matter right now because she can't work because of...erm nothing"

"Because of what?" Nikki asked.

"Oh just..." Simon hesitated "Family stuff"

"Simon, is everything alright?" Nikki asked as she was sure something wasn't right.

"Yes, everything is alright Nikki, don't worry" Simon spoke "It's just something a little private, even though you'll find out sooner or later"

* * *

Nikki was reading a book in the staffroom until she noticed Lorraine walk in.

"Lorraine I need to speak to you" Nikki said "Can you sit here?"

"Sure" Lorraine said as she sat down next to Nikki and wondered what she was going to say.

"I just want to clear the air between us two" Nikki spoke "Just forget all the bad times"

"Sure" Lorraine was relived "I mean it would be good to be friends again"

* * *

Lorraine and Nikki had been having a conversation for a while.

"So have you found a new science teacher yet?" Nikki asked Lorraine "I know Adam isn't haven't a great time covering all those classes"

"No unfortunately I haven't" Lorraine answered "I thought somebody would jump at the chance, but only a few have applied and their all useless"

"Well you'll have to pick somebody sooner or later" laughed Nikki "Or you could always have Sue again!"

"No way!" Lorraine said "She is absolutely useless, from what I've hear she couldn't control any of her classes"

"Well she's not at work at the moment" Nikki said "Simon said she can't because of family stuff"

"As if I care!" Lorraine said "The past 9 months have been heaven without her"

Lorraine got interrupted as she saw a familiar face walk into the staff room with a pram...

* * *

Sue casually sat down as she lifted her new born baby daughter out of the pram and into her arms.

"You have a _baby_?" Lorraine said as she was shocked.

"Yes last time I checked I did!" replied Sue.

"So that's why you can't work" Nikki said "I take is the baby's a girl from all that pink she's wearing?"

"No it's a boy, I just wanted to dress him in pink" joked Sue "Not really, she is a girl"

"Simon never told anyone you had a baby" Nikki said "I can't believe he kept it quite for so lo long"

"She's only a few days old" Sue explained "I haven't even named her yet"

"Oh I see" said Nikki.

"Oh and I see too... you shouldn't even be here Sue!" Lorraine said "Your banned from the premises!"

"Since when exactly?" Sue said "And I can be here whenever"

"Why are you even here?" Lorraine asked "To rub the fact that you've just had baby down out throats?"

"Maybe" answered Sue "It will be a laugh seeing Hectors face when he see's me with a baby"

"Well do it somewhere else" said Lorraine.

"No, this is Simon's and my way to announce to the staff about the birth of our baby girl" Sue defended herself "Got a problem with that?"

"No" Lorraine simply answered as she was tired of arguing.

"Well anyway" said Sue "I'll be needing a job after my maternity leave time is over, I heard your still in need of a science teacher"

"I'd be mad to let you back in Sue" Lorraine spoke "You cannot control any of your classes and you've been bullying the kids"

"That is so untrue" Sue disagreed "And I can control my classes something just happened in that one. Besides I can't get a job anywhere else because you've gave me bad references so nobody wants me"

"Too bad!" Lorraine laughed at Sue "You deserve it"

"_Please_ Lorraine" begged Sue "I might not deserve it but my daughter does. I need to give her the best start in life and I need this job"

"Sounds fair enough to me" Nikki was already convinced "Just give it to her Lorraine, you can keep an eye on her and make sure nothing bad happens again"

"Fine" Lorraine agreed even though she wasn't actually convinced.

"Thanks!" said Sue "Oh and I'm sorry about before, really"

"It's ok..." Lorraine said as she saw Sue's baby "Can I hold her?"

"Yes" answered Sue as she carefully passed her daughter to Lorraine.

A small tear came to Lorraine's eye as she looked into the eyes of the small human. Sue's daughter reminded her of the daughter she had during high school, but had no choice but to give her up for adoption as she had exams coming up and wanted to succeed in life, Lorraine hadn't seen her daughter ever since she gave her up. In fact nobody knew she ever had a baby other than Sonya, it was a family secret.

"Lorraine are you ok?" Nikki asked Lorraine.

"You look like your about to cry" Sue pointed out.

"I'm just not feeling too well, I think it's hay fever" Lorraine lied as she passed the baby girl back to Sue "Here take her, I need to go to the toilet"


End file.
